


Overture

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal Lecter contemplates Will Graham’s attempted murder of him. Unlike Alana Bloom, he’s not angry, quite the contrary…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 33





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before Will Graham is released from the asylum. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the last few months, it has owned me.

He truly found a way to hurt me, my Will. 

“I’m no more guilty of what you’ve accused me of than I am of what you’ve accused me of.” Defiance sparkled in his green eyes. Daring me to answer. Daring me to say anything. 

Yes, he’s truly found a way to hurt me, to slip the noose around my neck. 

Perhaps I should be angry as Alana is angry. Gazing at Will Graham now, seeing how far he’s come, I almost ache with pride. Pride and a love that threatens to rip out of my skin and tear at his own chest. He’s come so far from the shattered little creature I delivered into the cage of the law. 

Time to set him free. Frederick Chilton has played with Will Graham enough. Time to claim for myself once more. See just how much he’s learned. 

I haven’t been this excited about a patient’s progress, well, ever. This is beyond therapy, beyond art. It informs everything I’m engaged in, from my composition on the harpsichord to my orchestration of the capture of the Chesapeake Ripper, poor vainglorious Frederick. 

Frederick Chilton and all of that are merely the overture. Will Graham is the main piece, his blossoming from this dark, dank cell into the form he’s truly meant to become. 

I can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines, "You have found a way to hurt me" and Will's line, "I am no more guilty of what you've accused me of than you are of what I've accused you of" are taken from the episode Futomono in Season 2 of Hannibal.


End file.
